Stamp Card Pack 10
In the Stamp Card Pack Purchase Event you choose which cards you want to be able to draw from by placing them on a card sheet, which you then purchase stamps for. Each stamp will be a random location on the sheet, although the more valuable draws appear to have lower odds of being drawn early. You obtain the stamps by purchasing the related Card Packs. Event History *10. 08/07/2013 - 08/13/2013 - Introduced: Gryzmot, Hakon, Foziar, Shamhat *9. - 07/31/2013 - 08/06/2013 - Introduced: INsiDiOus Da LoKi , Nunnehi , Enyo , Olaf Drekisonr *8. - 07/05/2013 - 07/10/2013 - Introduced: Misera the Lineage , Simurgh , Seline , Bechuille *7. - 06/06/2013 - 06/12/2013 - Introduced: Claire Chaos Regitur, Brunhyld, Enoch, Kupalo *6. - 05/09/2013 - 05/16/2013 - Introduced: Sirrush, Olyphant, Frost Troll (timed for the second Guild War) *5. - 04/18/2013 - 04/??/2013 - Introduced: Luca, Ziz, Yali, Briseis *4. - 03/19/2013 - 03/??/2013 - Introduced: Hel, Agni, Atalante, Nemea (timed for Demonic Catastrophe) *3. - 03/01/2013 - 03/??/2013 - Introduced: Vahe The Zephyr *2. - ? *1. - ? Stamp Card Pack Details *There are 9 Stamp Card Sheet Levels, each with 9 stamps. *On the level 1 Sheet: **4 stamps that awards 2 copies of the new Rare card (Shamhat). **3 stamps that awards a chosen SR. **1 stamp that awards 1 copy of the new MR card (Hakon). **1 stamp that awards the chosen MR (cannot be the new MR). *On the level 2 Sheet: **2 stamps that awards 1 copy of the new MR card. **1 stamp that awards the chosen MR card. **3 stamps that awards a chosen SR card. **''3 stamps that awards ???'' *On the level 3 Sheet: **1 stamp that awards the chosen UR card. **1 stamp that awards 1 copy of the new MR card. **3 stamps that awards a chosen SR card. **''4 stamps that awards ???'' *On the level 4, 5 and 6 Sheets: **1 stamp that awards the chosen UR card. **3 stamps that awards a chosen SR card. **''5 stamps that awards ???'' *On the level 7 and 8 Sheets: **2 stamps that awards the chosen UR card. **3 stamps that awards a chosen SR card. **''4 stamps that awards ???'' *On the level 9 Sheet: **4 stamps that awards the chosen UR card. **3 stamps that awards a chosen SR card. **''2 stamps that awards ???'' *When sheet Level 9 is complete, you restart on a new Level 1 sheet. *Rewards other than your selected cards will vary from sheet to sheet. *If at ANY POINT IN TIME you CHANGE one of your card selections for the UR, MR or SRs, your progress will RESET to an UNSTAMPED Level 1 Card Sheet. There is NO UNDO, so make your selections before buying and getting stamps. *There are two ways to get Stamps: **Draw from the 12 Draw Card Pack **Draw from Level 5 or 6 of the Climbing Card Pack (Each available only once per day). Climbing Card Pack *Each Level purchase is available once per day. *Purchases are performed in ascending order. *Pack Level resets to Level 1 every day. Card Box Packs *Card Box Draws have no daily limit. *Card Box Levels do not reset. New Cards Introduced: 8/7/13 *Gryzmot *Hakon *Foziar *Shamhat 7/31/13 *INsiDiOus Da LoKi *Nunnehi *Enyo *Olaf Drekisonr 7/5/13 *Misera the Lineage *Simurgh *Seline *Bechuille 6/6/13 *Claire Chaos Regitur *Brunhyld *Enoch *Kupalo 5/9/13 *Sirrush *Olyphant *Frost Troll 4/18/13 *Luca *Ziz *Yali *Briseis 3/19/13 *Hel 3/1/13 *Vahe The Zephyr Category:Purchase Event